


Ten Days

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ten good horrible days.





	Ten Days

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, 'i walk my days on a wire', May 13, 2018.

Ten days now. Ten good, normal, comfortable, horrible days. 

Saga had almost relaxed at one point, but he knew better. He knew that anything could be that one final straw and that it wouldn't be anything he could see coming or do anything about. It could be horrible; it would be horrible. All the internal kicking and screaming and pleading wouldn't be enough; Saga knew it, but he'd do it anyway because it would be worse if he just stopped trying. He'd done his best to mitigate his own damage though he could barely trust himself on that. Things that had once horrified him to 'wake up to' were now automatic to deal with and he pushed that awful voice inside down to a meager buzz that quieted almost entirely. But Saga knew he was just biding his own time. He knew he was counting his own minutes. 

The last ten days, though, had been so very good. And that only made it all the more agonizing to know that any moment he'd slip and he'd crack and then he'd have to suffer more for his own existence than even this was... 

Some day things would change. But not today.


End file.
